Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U
|genre(s)=Adventure, Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E 10+ *CERO: A (All Ages) *PEGI: 7 *OLGL: PG |platform(s)=Wii U |media=Wii U Optimal Disk |requirements= |input= *Wii U Gamepad *Wii U Pro controller *Wii U classic controller }} is an enhanced remake of the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Videogame. This Is A 3D-Adventure Platformer videogame developed and published by Nordic Games, co-published by Nickelodeon Interactive Games with assistance by Viacom Media Networks For The Nintendo Wii U Console. This Game is also for the Nintendo Wii U's Edition of the Nintendo eShop called the Wii U eShop service known as the ''Nintendo eShop. The game is very similar to it's Nintendo 64 counterpart and with the same gameplay, Storyline, Controls and Graphics Like It's Nintendo 64 Copy. It's Actually a Wii U video game remake Of Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and it uses the Unreal Engine 3 engine, The same video game engine that was used on the Enslaved: Odyssey to the West video game. Plot Characters Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U is a 3D platformer featuring enhanced stereoscopic 3D graphics, touchscreen controls, gyroscopic features and can also uses the support the use of the Wii U Pro Controller. Like the original, in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Jewels, 30 more than the original game. Some jewels only appear after completing certain tasks, to collect 7 power stones defeat all 7 bosses in the game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The gameplay is mostly based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie and Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time the best-selling Nintendo 64 games. The gameplay for the remastering is very similar to the original version, albeit with some modifications made to the game. The Wii U version has the modified Master Quest dungeons and mirrored overworld in addition to the original game a lot like Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D, and a new "Boss Challenge" mode that allows the player to fight all of the bosses one at a time, or in sequential order, while the Master Quest has its own version of the "Boss Challenge" mode, where the boss arenas are mirrored and enemies will do twice the usual amount of damage. The game also uses both of the system's screens to offer new options similar to Super Mario 64 DS. The top screen displays the normal gameplay, while the bottom touchscreen can function as an overhead map and touch controls. The overhead map displays the current course the player traverses and displays item locations. The touch controls include virtual buttons, which rotate the top screen's camera angle, and directional character controls, which can operate with either the Wii U Pro controller or the player's thumb using the Wii U Gamepad Soundtrack The music in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U was adapted from the original for the Wii U hardware by Kōji Niikura and Grant Kirkhope, with MITCHELL Project supervising them. To coincide with the release of the game as well as the 15th anniversary of the release of Mitchell Van Morgan, Nickelodeon freely released, via mail out redemption, an updated CD version of the original soundtrack through the Nick Records website. The new 3DS version of the soundtrack contained fifty-one tracks, including all the original tracks from the US version of the soundtrack, as well as several more tracks from the Japanese edition, and a bonus orchestral medley. Although it was available in all regions, the soundtrack was only available to owners of the Wii U game who choose to register their game on Club Nintendo and was only available for a limited time. The cutoff date of the offer varied from region to region, but was generally several months after the release date. Gallery Main Hub/Worlds The Main hubs and the worlds for the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U is the same as it's Nintendo 64 counterpart. References External links * Category:2015 Category:Video games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo eShop games